


To the question about names

by GrafEnone



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Just a moment of the talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's hard to translate this text (haha) in russian =(  
> Бета: дра котова

"I don't really like the SHIELD's name," Natasha said thoughtfully.  
"Why?" asked Clint, slowly turning the book's page over.  
"It's because I know how it sounds in Russian," Natasha answered. Clint raised his head, wondering.  
"How?" He asked. Natasha grinned.  
"Shit," she said with a slight deliberate accent.  
Clint kept silent just for a second and then he burst out laughing.  
"You aren't serious, right? Is it a joke?"  
"Nope."  
Natasha quietly smiled.


End file.
